The process of building executable workflow programs comprising a plurality of executable modules is generally a manually-intensive process requiring program developers to manually write computer code based at least in part on the platform on which a particular workflow is intended to be executed. Even in instances in which an existing workflow is adapted for operation with a different execution platform and/or for passing data among otherwise incompatible executable modules, significant manual modifications are often required to the underlying computer code to adapt and/or entirely rewrite the workflow for the new execution environment.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems, methods, and computing environments configured to automatically generate and execute workflows made up of disparate executable modules.